With the continuous development of science and technologies, more and more electronic devices with display functions are widely applied in people's daily lives and work, greatly facilitate people's daily lives and work and become important and indispensable tools. A display panel is a main component for the display function of the electronic device. A liquid crystal display panel and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel are two mainstream display panels in the conventional display art. Besides, display technologies including micro light emitting diode (LED) display, quantum dot light emitting diodes display and the like are also booming.
The display panel includes a border region and a display region. The display region is provided with a display array which includes multiple pixel units arranged in an array, and the border region is provided with a drive chip configured to drive the pixel units for image display. The border region is further provided with a drive pin, a test pin and a test switching circuit. Before the drive chip is bound, whether the display panel can display normally is detected with the drive pin, the test pin and the test switching circuit, to prevent the drive chip from being bound on a display panel which does not meet a quality standard and avoid a damage or waste of the high cost drive chip.
The drive pin is configured to switch on or switch off the test switching circuit. The test pin is configured to provide a test signal to a data line via the test switching circuit, to test the display performance of the pixel units in the display region. In conventional display panels, a signal line for connecting the test pin with the test switching circuit needs to be arranged separately in the border region, so that the test signal can be provided to the test switching circuit via the test pin, which does not facilitate a narrow border design of the display panels.